The Princess Sensibilities
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: "Will you grow old with me,my darling Blossy?" He asked,a stupid smirk on his lips. "I'm already married to you. I have no choice." He pulled me dangerously close,his lips barely inches from mine. "Then let your heart be mine by choice. For I am ready to
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, except for the plot and some characters**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossoms POV)**

"Blossom,you're not getting any younger. You really should find a husband before it's too late." My sister,Princess Bubbles said as she sipped on her tea.

"I'm only _23_," I said,frowning slightly. "Exactly!" She replied. "Mother was only 20 when her and father got married. As the oldest child,you should have accepted a man's hand in marraige a long time ago."

I rolled my eyes and focused on my crossword puzzle. "Bubbles, I haven't met the man who will sweep me off my feet yet." Bubbles giggled slightly. "That's because everytime he arrives at the Castle gates you make up excuses not to see him!"

Bubbles and I erupted into a fit of giggles. "A princess must not laugh so carelessly!" Madam Bernice said as she walked in with a string of maids behind her. Bubbles and I quieted immediately.

"Princess Blossom,The King has requested an audience with you. The maids will help you get ready. Do not be late." She said as she walked out of the room.

"How do you survive with her?" Bubbles whispered. Bubbles had left home a year ago,after marrying the Duke,Boomer. Buttercup,on the other hand,had joined the royal army. And I had taken over all the princess responsibilities.

"Ma'am,which dress do you prefer?" A maid asked as she laid the dresses she had brought in on the bed. "I'm fine as I am," I said as I walked out of the room. The maids stood in shock. Madam Bernice would probably yell at them and say,_" The princess was wearing her afternoon tea gown! what is wrong with you? why did you let her leave like that?"_

I heard Bubbles apologize to them as she ran after me. "Blossom,you will get the maids in trouble if Madam Bernice sees you in this gown." She said,smiling softly.

"I doubt Father can tell the difference between an 'afternoon tea' gown and an 'audience with the king' gown,so it doesn't matter." I said, as I headed for Father's private study.

I knocked three times on the door before stepping in. Father was alone in his room. "Father you wished to see me?" I asked as I took a sit across from him. His facial expression told me it was news I would not take kindly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Blossom, King Brick asks for your hand in marriage." He said, not bothering to beat around the bush.My eyes widened. Of all people in the world to court me it had to be King Brick?!

"Father,I will _not_ accept!" I said, rising. Why would I marry into that family? A family that caused trouble everywhere they go. I would rather die alone. Father sighed. "Blossom,you have no choice. It has already been decided." Hot tears threatened to fall and I blinked them away. I could see on Father's face that tears would not change his mind.

"Why Father? Why _me_?" I asked. I deserved an answer at least. Why are I being married off to the likes of them? Father shook his head. "Blossom, our two countries have been in conflict for far too long. Marriage between the two royal families will bring peace. That is why the King wishes to marry you."

"Don't I get a say in all of this Father? Is this not _my_ life?" Father raised his hand to silence me. "Enough! You will leave in the morning. The maids will pack your things and your wedding with King Brick will be next week and you _will_ marry him Blossom._ For your kingdom." _I was dismissed shortly after.

As soon as I arrived in my room,I fell on the bed. Bubbles asked all the maids to leave and shut the door. " Blossom,you look unwell. Did father have bad news?" She asked as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Father is marrying me off to King Brick. I must leave for his kingdom first thing tomorrow morning." I could see Bubbles go pale. "B-Blossom... does father not know how dangerous he is? He is trouble!" She said,shaking slightly.

"I know,but there is nothing I can do. I tried everything." Tears fell and I hurriedly whiped them away. I was supposed to be the oldest and set a good example. Crying would send a bad message.

"Just promise me... you will not fall in love with him," Bubbles said. Her worries were not wrong. Brick really was a monster. His reputation preceded him. Every female who fell in love with him had their heart's crushed in the most painful of ways. Brick really spared no one's feelings.

Falling in love with Brick would only cause more problems for myself. Right there and then on my bed as I drifted off to sleep,I vowed to never fall in love with King Brick.

**...**

"Be careful," Bubbles said as she hugged me the next morning. She would be leaving for her home soon. Buttercup had wanted to be here today,but her work needed her more. She had promised to attend the wedding next week. _My wedding_,I thought grimly.

"Princess Blossom,the carraige is ready for your departure." Stealing one last look at what was my life,I said goodbye to life as I knew it.

The carriage ride was quiet and I soon fell asleep,all thoughts of what was to come,vanishing for the moment.

"Ma'am,we have arrived." The carriage driver said as he woke me up. I looked out the window and sure enough,after almost 5 hours,we were finally here. He opened the door and I stepped out.

Many maids ran towards the carriage,and grabbed my belongings and led me inside. Once in my room,a maid came to me and said,"My name is Amber, I'm your personal maid, Princess Blossom." She seemed nice and we quickly got along.

"King Brick's coronation is sometime next week. His father gets more and more unwell each day,that is why Prince Brick must be announced as King soon,so that he takes over all the responsibilities." She said as she unpacked my stuff.

"And _where_ is King Brick?" I asked. Shouldn't he have welcomed me personally? Amber seemed nervous and she avoided eye contact. _"Amber, where is King Brick?"_ I asked again,squinting my eyes.

"H-He and his lady friend are still in b-bed your Highness," She said finally,looking at the ground.

"At two in the _afternoon_?" I asked and she nodded slightly. " Has he no shame?! I came all the way here and he's still in bed,and with a woman? The nerve!" I yelled as I rushed out the room asking anyone I met where King Bricks room was.

Amber was hot on my heels begging me to stop,but I ignored her. If I had actually listened to her,my first meeting with my future husband might have gone a little bit different.

But I didn't,and everything happened as it should have.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,i like Blossom/Brick stories and I just had to write another one cuz I love 'em so much! shoud I continue? you know the drill people:**

**Read and Review!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossoms POV)_**

"King Bricks room?" I asked a maid,who pointed towards in the direction of the room. I could here Amber running after me,but I did not care. How dare he sleep around with women,barely a week before we are officially married!

I stood in front of two huge door and I banged loudly on both,before walking in. The woman screamed loudly as I opened the door,waking the future King up. _"Brickie!" _She yelled,her voice high pitched and utterly annoying.

The King arose and rubbed his looked in my direction and I held his gaze for a moment, before turning back to the red haired woman who had occupied a space on the bed. She yelled profanities in the King's direction and hurriedly put on her gown and shoes.

She looked at King Brick and frowned when he dismissed her with the wave of his hand. She stormed out of the room and a silence lingered in the air as the King and I stared at each other.

"You got rid of her easily than I expected. I guess that pardons your mistake of barging in here before. What is your name?" The King asked,his tone amused. Did the asking just ask who I was? _Was he aware of who was in his presence?_ I doubted it.

"Your _name_?" He asked again. I looked at the man I was to marry. He was practically half naked. From the chest upwards,he was completely exposed. I had to admit,he had an impressive body and I could tell he took every opportunity he got to show it off.

"Put on a shirt," I said,folding my arms. There was no way I would speak to a half naked man at two in the afternoon! "Excuse me? do you know who I am? How dare you speak to me with such disrespect!" The king said,moving closer.

"Princess Blossom-" Amber rushed into the room,but when she saw King Brick, a lot of colour tainted her cheeks pink and she bowed down towards him. "Excuse me, your Highness." She said as she rushed out of the room. I watched her head for my room.

"Princess Blossom?" King Brick asked behind me. I turned around and nodded. He stared at me from top to bottom and nodded in approval. "You are even more attractive that the merchants say you are._ 'A real diamond_' they had said."

"What brings you here, my darling?" He asked as he put on a shirt. "I arrived a while ago and I had expected to meet you sooner. I had no idea you and your companions sleep until two in the afternoon." I said,squinting my eyes. King Brick seemed unfit for such a postion that bore grave responsibilities.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked uninterested. "You have such a high opinion of yourself,my darling. Did you honestly expect me to wait for your arrival?" He asked.

"I _did_. What makes you think I willingly came here? I am not in need of a husband. Especially not one from he Jojo Family. The least you could have done was show me the respect I deserved. Regardless of whether our Kingdoms are in conflict!" I said as I walked out the room. I will not be made a fool by the likes of this family! Especially not by King Brick.

A few hours later,I was laying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Amber knocked three time on the door before walking in. "Princess,you must choose a dress for dinner soon." She said as she brought in three beautiful dresses.

I stared in awe. These dresses were the most expensive dresses I had ever seen. "King Brick chose them for you." Amber said as she laid the out of the bed. The smile that was on my face quickly fell. As much as I hated the King,I loved these dresses.

I chose the middle one. A long red evening gown. Amber fixed my hair and soon enough, I was ready for dinner. We heard a knock on the door. Amber opened it. "O-Oh,your Highness!" She said.

I rushed out of the bathroom and sure enough,King Brick himself,stood in my room,leaning on the wall. He extended his hand out to me and I grabbed it. I mouthed a goodbye to Amber and Brick shut the door.

"If this is your way of apologizing for your rudeness earlier today,you can forget it. I am not easily swayed by romantic gestures and materialistic things." I said as we headed down the stairs. "I'm well aware of your values and morals,princess." He said,simply. he sounded somewhat... Disgusted?

"You make it sound like a dreadful thing. I am proud of my morals." I said confidently. He chuckled beside me as we walked into the huge dining room.

A male and a female already occupied the table. "Those are my parents. The king and Queen." Brick whispered into my ear as he pulled my chair out.

"Princess Blossom! It is an honour to finally meet you," an incredibly beautiful woman said. _She_ was the queen?!. I looked at her and then at Brick. I could see where he inherited his stunning good looks. I smiled in her direction.

"I am so glad Brick has finally found a woman to settle down with. Brick tells me of how much he loves you and how happy he is to have met you." She said,sipping on her wine. _What? I have only met the guy,surely she must be mistaken. I have done nothing but argue with her son. _Brick bumped my leg lightly under the table.

"Mother,Father. Blossom is the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. We love each other dearly." Brick said and I actually would have believed him if I had no idea what kind of a person he was.

"Hush now child, you keep speaking on behalf of Blossom. Tell me, do you love Brick?" She asked. _Was she not aware that this was an arranged marriage? What did love have to do with anything?_

I must have hesitated in responding because Brick grabbed my hand. "Tell her Blossom," He said softly. One look into his eyes was all that it took for me to change our fate all together.

"Yes, I am in love with Brick." At the time,I had no idea how stupid I had just been and how everything in the future had just changed because of that one response.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2 done! I hope the story is still interesting! Read and Review please. I would like your feedback :)**

**Koolbeans out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossoms POV)_**

"I cannot believe you forced me to lie to your parents like that!" I said as I walked ahead of Brick in the garden. After dinner,_the lovely couple,_Brick and I had decided to take a stroll through the castle gardens. And though I would never admit it,I found it quite wonderful.

"I didn't force you to do _anything_. Besides,if they found out I was only marrying you because it was the only option,it would cause more problems. So thank you Blossom." He said,holding my hand. I scoffed. If I was an idiot,I would have fallen in love with his lies a long time ago.

"You can stop pretending now,Brick. There's no one around." I said,pulling my hand roughly away. King Brick rolled his eyes and smirked. "Be nice to me Pinkie,I can only tolerate so much attitude." _Pinkie? _

_"Your Highness, I mean no disrespect,"_ I said sarcastically. I stared evenly at Brick and stood right in front of him. " But don't think for a moment I'll see you as anything but a liar and a cheat. I have no time for such people,Brick." I said heading for the castle. I have had enough nonsense for one day.

I stopped and turned back to Brick. "Oh,and there is no way I would ever fall in love with you." Saying all I had to say,I kept walking, leaving behind a furious Brick.

* * *

"Princess Blossom,wake up," Amber said the next morning as she walked into the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes,stifling a yawn. Amber opened the curtains and I squinted my eyes,the harsh light killing me.

"What would you like to do today?" She asked as she laid out dresses I could choose from. "King Brick will be out the whole day today. He has a meeting with Duke Boomer,I believe." _Duke Boomer? _Maybe I can get to see Bubbles today! That would be a huge stress reliever.

"Amber,where is King Brick at the moment?" I asked, getting out of bed. "He is in his room,Princess." She said,her back turned to me. I slowly tiptoed to the door and the moment she turned towards me,I ran out.

"Princess? Princess Blossom?" Amber called from my room. I was having a Déjà vu moment here, and it was only my second day. I ran quickly to Bricks room. Not bothering to knock,I barged in._ Big mistake._

Brick had been standing by the door in only a towel tied loosely around his waist. By barging in,I had bumped into him,causing the towel to fall. I dared not look below his neck. His chest alone proving to be a huge temptation. He had a perfect sculptured body,one that led many girls to sin I would imagine. I flashed bright red as Brick chuckled,closing the door. He picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist again.

I stood frozen like a fool as Brick planted a small kiss on my cheek. "Morning,Pinkie!" He said,heading for the bed. He sat on it and smirked up at me. I blinked a few times and looked away from Bricks red eyes. I saw his bed untouched on one side. W_ow,the great King Brick had spent the night alone?  
_

"What do you want,pinkie?" Brick asked and for some reason I had a feeling he knew what I had just been thinking. "U-uh,I heard you were visiting Duke Boomer and I wanted to know if I could accompany you." I said. Brick stared at me for a moment before smirking. I had a feeling I would hate whatever escaped his filthy mouth.

"Didn't know you'd miss me so much," He said,a stupid grin on his face._ What did I tell you? _I rolled my eyes. "Forget I asked." I said as I turned to leave. "Wait... You can go with me,if it pleases you." Brick said. I turned around and gave him a small smile. "Thank you," I mumbled as I walked out.

* * *

"Princess Blossom, please do not scare me like that!" Amber said the moment I stepped into my room. I laughed. "I promise I will try no to do it again." I said. She sighed and gave a small smile. "Oh,Amber! I will be leaving with King Brick as well." She nodded and helped me get ready.

I headed down the long stairway in a beautiful green gown King Brick had chosen. Brick was standing by the carriage and I hurriedly ran outside. I wouldn't want to be the reason he would be late. My dress tangled with my long heels and I tripped. I was unable to catch myself and I braced myself for unbelievable pain.

King Brick grabbed my hand and I made contact with his hard chest. I hit my nose a little too hard and I cried out in pain holding my nose. Brick leaned down and gently pulled my hand away,inspecting my nose. I blushed at our close proximity,but a brick did not seem to notice.

"It's not broken," he said as he moved back. I touched my nose and I flinched. It might not have been broken,but it hurt a lot. Bricks chest was rock solid! Brick opened the carriage door and waited for me to get in. I did and he soon followed me inside.

The carriage ride was quieter than I expected. I had expected Brick to throw all of his pick up lines my way and I had prepared quite a few comebacks of my own,but he hadn't even glanced my way once since we left the kingdom. It was pin-drop silent and I dared not breath loudly.

We arrived at the Dukes mansion a few hours later and the two of us stepped out of the carriage. Brick was supposed to help me out like a proper gentleman,but instead, he walked off before I even got my foot out the door. _What a perfect future husband!_ I thought,rolling my eyes.

I watched Brick head for the mansion,without looking back once. I sighed. This was going to be a_ long _day, I thought as I followed Brick.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter three is up! I hope you liked it!**

**Please Read and Review. **

**I would like to know what you think :)**

**Koolbeans out!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
(Blossom's POV)_**

We were led to a huge living room and asked to wait.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled as she rushed down the stairs,trying to hold her long dress up. She hugged me in a typical Bubbles way: bone crushing.

She moved away and smiled brightly at me. Then she seemed to realise something as her eyes widened. She turned towards Brick and curtsied.

"Please forgive my rudeness,King Brick. I was just so pleased to see my sister," She smiled. Duke Boomer shook hands with Brick and lightly kissed my hand.

Bubbles led me away as the two talked in Boomer's private study. We walked out into the gardens. It was beautiful.

"So,how is the tyrant?" Bubbles asked,a smile still on her face. Though she tried to hide it,I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Bubbles,you have nothing to worry about. I promised you,did I not? I will not let that family fool me." Her smile fell.

"Blossom,sometimes unexpected feelings creep up on you... Just promise me you'll make the right choices,if that happened." She said,picking up a pink rose and handing it to me.

I could see it in her eyes. She -_and probably everybody else-_ thought I would eventually fall in love with Brick and end up miserable.

We headed back to the Mansion after our walk and found the two men in a heated argument.

"All I'm saying is,you only think of youself!" Boomer yelled.

Brick glared at Boomer and then noticed our presence.

Without a word,Brick grabbed my hand and led me out towards the carriage, leaving behind a shocked Bubbles and an angry Boomer.

The door was opened quickly and I was practically thrown in by Brick.

I yelled out in protest as Brick barked at the carriage driver,telling him to take us back home.

The carriage rushed down the streets. I sent Brick a glare he happily ignored.

We had only been there for 2 hours! What was his problem?

I folded my arms and stared out the window. The ride back was deadly silent.

I rushed out the carriage,not waiting for anyone to open the door for me. I took off my heels and held them in my hand as I walked up the stairs and into my room.

I screamed into the pillow,letting all my anger and frustration out.

When I regained my composure,I took a bath.

"Princess,dinner's ready." Amber said as she walked in a few hours later.

"I'm not hungry," I said. I was being petty, I knew it,and most importantly I was starving,but I wasn't going downstairs as angry as I was.

Amber walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a tray of food. "King Brick asked for his food to be sent to his room. I figured you had similar reasons for not going downstairs." she said before walking out,a small smile on her face.

I ate the food silently and thanked Amber when she returned to collect the tray. She said goodnight and I did not see her until morning the next day.

"King Brick has asked to see you," Amber said,as she laid dresses out on the bed. "What?" I had asked her.

Putting on a pink dress,I walked out and headed to Bricks room. I knocked three times before entering.

Brick walked into the bedroom from his bathroom and he was wearing nothing but a towel on again. I looked away.

"You asked to see me?" I questioned. I heard him laugh and I sent him a glare. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you always this petty,my darling?" he asked,amused. "What did you call me for?" I asked again,my anger slowly rising.

"Relax babe," He said,shrugging. _Babe? _Did he think I was one of the women who chased after him?

"I'll be leaving for a few days,but I will be back in time for my coronation and our wedding." He said the word 'wedding' with disgust.

Why would someone who loved sleeping around with women settle down and get married? I knew he was only marrying me to secure a friendship between our kingdoms,but still. Marriage did not have to be the answer.

"That's fine," I said. Why was he telling me this?

"Fine? I thought you would beg me to stay," He said,smirking as he walked closer.

I moved back. "Quite the opposite actually, I want you to leave faster." I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I could hear him laughing. I rolled my eyes. _Men.  
_  
Brick left about an hour later. I could see him in the carriage as it drove off.

Amber walked in. "Princess,the Queen has asked that you prepare for your wedding by attending Lessons."

I nodded as my eyes followed the carriage. She laid a dress on my bed. "A carriage is waiting for you outside,Princess." she said before leaving.

I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. Brick had such good taste in picking dresses. I shook my head,discarding the compliment. Brick probably had seen dresses like these on the women who frequented his room.

As I headed down the stairs I realised something. Brick had not invited a woman to his room since I arrived.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! hey! I hope this chappie ain't bad!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Koolbeans!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Brick's POV)_**

"Your Highness,everyone is gathered in the hall." A woman said trying to keep up with me. I smirked when I saw her give up her attempts at trying to match my pace and walk away. Butch walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Congratulations on being crowned the 'King' Brick," he said,sipping on his wine. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. "I'm not King yet,_Butchie_." He glared at me as I used the nickname he found annoying. I laughed and he joined in.

Boomer walked by with Bubbles by his side. He nodded in our direction and he kept walking. Bubbles curtsied and mumbled a goodbye as she ran after him.

Butch sipped on his wine,quietly. "Where is your fiancee?" He asked as he watched Princess Bubbles turn the corner. I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling I would be asked this question a couple of times tonight.

News of my sudden engagement to the one and only Princess Blossom had spread like wildfire, and Blossom and I had reluctantly decided that we would put on the charade of a happy couple who kept their relationship a secret for a while. Only a few people knew of the real reason behind our engagement. Butch being one of them.

"She's unwell." I lied with ease. I had considered asking Blossom to attend,but then I realised I would have to play 'perfect fiancé' in front of everyone and I opted to come here alone instead. It is not that I couldn't play the part well,it was the fact that I would have to play the part with Blossom. And I had a feeling,we wouldn't last five minutes without arguing.

Butch nodded as he believed my lie and we headed to the hall. The place was packed with Nobles,Royals,Dukes and more. I lost Butch in the crowd of people and rolled my eyes again. I rubbed the side of my head. This place was starting to give me a head ache.

"King Brick!" Lady Morbucks said as she walked up to me. At least she had the manners to call me 'King' and not that ridiculous name 'Brickie' she tended to use around me.

"Is it true you are betrothed?" She asked,a small frown on her face. I resisted the urge to smirk as I nodded,expressionless. Her shoulders slumped as she said,"So the rumours are true." She looked up and her expression hardened.

"DADDY!" she yelled as she stormed off. I watched her walk away and I could help but laugh. Butch appeared next to me and laughed as he saw her exit the hall.

Butch's butler walked up to us and asked us to follow him. We were led to a private study,which surprisingly belonged to Butch. "Hey,every castle has a private study,so what?" He said as we entered.

We sat down and the former Duke of my Kingdom spoke. "King Brick,why was your engagement not discussed with us?" He asked immediately. I guess we were skipping the pleasantries this time.

I shrugged. " I did not have time to consult you about it ." The former Duke stared at me sternly. "Do you know what you are doing by marrying into that family?" He asked. I nodded.

As much as I hated the whole idea of marriage,it was the only option I had left. War was soon upon us and by marrying Blossom,all the conflict between our two kingdoms would cease. If I had it my way,I would send my troops into that kingdom and burn it down. But peace was what everybody had wanted,so why were they acting like I had gone about it the wrong way?

Marriage was the only way to secure a long life friendship between the two kingdoms.

"I cannot stop you,my King. Do as you must." He said,looking away.

I got up and walked out of the study,feeling slightly weird.

All this talk about Blossom had me wanting to see her soon and I knew that wasn't good.

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

Brick had left two days ago. I had asked Amber where he had to go that would take him a few days to get back home and she had told me that he tended to visit his younger brother Butch at his castle this time of the year. Prince Butch usually hosted parties and invited people of high status,and Brick would attend no matter how busy he was.

I had smiled,happy that even people like Brick still held onto his family values.

"Princess Blossom,focus!" Lucas, my 'trainer', said for probably the 20th time in the last half an hour. I blushed and mumbled and apology. Lucas sighed and laughed a little.

"Your highness,I know you must be nervous about your wedding day,but you have to pay attention."

I resisted the urge to gag as he spoke. As much as I wanted to,I could not tell anyone that marrying Brick would probably the most regrettable thing I will ever do. Just the mention of his name tended to get me really annoyed,but I hid it well.

The wedding date was fast approaching and I dreaded every minute of the preparation. I just wanted the whole thing to be over and done with.

I sat down on the couch as Lucas suggested a ten minute break. He left the ball room and I sighed loudly. The Queen stepped into the room and I stood up to greet her.

"Please,my dear,sit. You look tired." She said as she sat down next to me. I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn. She smiled at me.

"You must really be in love with my son if you are willing to lose your sleep over wedding preparations." She said,a tiny smile on her face. I looked away and rolled my eyes.

_How I wish I could yell out to the world how much I was dreading my wedding day!_

She placed her hand softly on mine and whispered, "Blossom,you should rest. Brick will be here in a few hours,you must look refreshed." I turned to face her,my eyes widening.

"But,I thought he would be back in time for his coronation,which is next week. He has only been gone two days!" I said. The Queen smiled at me again and I was really starting to hate that smile.

"He must have missed you too much Blossom. He sent word a while ago that he has responsibilities he cannot abandon back home. That is the first I have ever heard Brick speak like that." _Responsibilities?_ What,was I his responsibility now?

But Amber had told me he usually dropped everything he was doing and attended his brother's parties!_ Why the sudden change?_ I asked myself.

She got up and left me to my thoughts. I hurriedly rushed out of the ball room and straight into my room. Amber was laying out dresses on the bed when I walked in.

"Princess Blossom,I have prepared the bath for you." She said,walking towards the bathroom. She turned to face me.

I blinked a few times and my head pounded. I leaned on the wall behind me for support. I was breathing heavy and I felt dizzy.

"Princess?" Amber asked,concern etched on her face.

Sleep I had ignored for two days straight consumed me as I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Princess!" I heard Amber yell as she rushed to my side,before darkness surrounded me.

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Okay,I hope you liked this chapter. I probably could've written Brick's POV better,but I hope you weren't too disappointed 'fanficsloves' and everyone else of course.  
**

**I love hearing what you think so please:**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**

**Koolbeans xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"... And she hasn't been up ever since?" I heard a voice above me say. I tried opening my eyes,but my headache caused me to wince instead.

"Y-yes,your H-Highness!" Amber stuttered as she replied. _Your Highness? _Was she replying to Brick?

"Go and prepare food for her and bring it here." The voice,who I was pretty sure was Brick's said,calmly. I heard the door open and shut. Brick put his hand on my forehead gently and I heard him sigh.

"You can get up now,pinkie." I heard him say. I opened my eyes slowly and Brick helped me sit up. Once he made sure I was okay,he moved away and glared at me._ "What is wrong with you?"_ He asked,sitting on the edge of my bed.

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me!" I yelled. Bad decision. My head hurt even more and I put my hand to the side of my head. Brick got up and helped me sit comfortably. He smelled so good,it was intoxicating.

"If there is nothing wrong with you,then why did you refuse to eat and sleep for two days straight?" He asked pacing around the room.

I really had no answer to that. I doubted he would want to hear 'I did that because I wanted to get the preparations over and done with so that I wouldn't have to think about our dreaded wedding day!'

I leaned back in the bed and sighed,closing my eyes. It was dark outside. How long had I been asleep for?

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again." Brick said angrily, as he walked out of the room,leaving me alone.

**_(Brick's POV)_**

I banged my bedroom door shut behind me and leaned on the wall. Letting out a shaky breath,I cussed and punched the wall behind me,leaving a crack.

I sat at the edge of my bed and ran my hands through my hair. I can still see the image Blossom's sleeping face in my mind. I rolled my eyes. To think,I actually cared for her wellbeing for a moment.

As soon as I had arrived,Blossom's personal maid had run up to me,saying,"Your highness,I think there is something wrong with the princess!"

Without a thought,I had rushed to her bedroom and seeing her supposedly 'unconscious' had made me feel... A bit weird. It was the same feeling that had led me to come home earlier than planned.

When Blossom's maid had told me she had refused to eat or sleep for two days straight because she was busy with the wedding preparations,I would have grabbed Blossom by the shoulders and shook her repeatedly until common sense would have finally kicked in!

_Can anyone be more stupid?! Blossom surely can!_

I heard a knock on my door and I sighed. I opened the door roughly.

"Y-your highness! The doctor says Princess Blossom will be fine." Blossom's maid said and I nodded,dismissing her.

I smiled slightly. At least Blossom would be fine.

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"Princess, I've brought your breakfast!" Amber said as she walked in. I was sitted by the window,watching many people outside walk by and get on with their jobs.

I had been ordered by the doctor to spend the whole day in bed yesterday,after I had fainted,and I was glad I was allowed to walk around today.

I had missed a full day of preparations and lessons,and Brick had had to step in and help. I knew I had to thank him,he had much more important things to do that plan a wedding.

"Princess,do you wish to go into the the town today and try on some dresses for King Brick's coronation?" Amber asked,as she watched me.

Brick's coronation is in about three days,and I am his honoured guest. He will be announcing our engagement on that day,which will show everyone that both our Kingdoms have finally resolved their problems.

I nodded as I picked up the first dress laid out on my bed and walked into the bathroom. Amber helped me get ready and called for a carriage when I was done.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled as she pulled me into a hug. I laughed as I hugged her back.

We walked into a huge shop full of gowns and Bubbles immediately started looking for _'the best dress'_. I smiled as I shook my head.

"Where's Buttercup?" I asked,when I caught up with Bubbles. "She couldn't make it." She mumbled. Buttercup had promised to be there while I chose a dress for the coronation,but I guess her work was more important.

I sat down on the couch in the huge changing area. Bubbles sat next to me and put her soft hand on my back. "Bloss,you know she loves you,and she would literally leave in the middle of a battle if you called. But right now she has to attend peace meetings with this Kingdom's army."

I could tell Bubbles had strong feelings towards everything that had been happening lately,but she rarely spoke up. She had been fortunate to marry someone like Boomer. She was lucky she hadn't married into a family with a tainted name like Brick's.

"Okay,enough! We need to find you a dress,not have a really depressing conversation!" Bubbles said,standing up. She pulled me up and hugged me again.

She grabbed a random dress on a nearby rack and pushed me into a changing room. I rolled my eyes.

I seriously have an amazing sister.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I hope this chapter wasn't a total disaster :)  
**

**Okay,next chapter will be Brick's coronation! Cuz I know we're all excited for that,right?**

***cricket chirps* **

**"Um,yeah," she says awkwardly.**

**Please read and review,and I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. I promise the next chapter will be better. Who knows,maybe Buttercup will finally be in this story!  
**

**Oh,and it's probably confusing how Blossom doesn't know that Boomer is a Jojo. Don't worry,all will be revealed in the future.  
**

**'N' have you read my A/N in Bubbles Senior Year Chap 13? I'm just wondering cuz,you know,yeah. :)  
**

**Anyway,please read and review guys!**

**Koolbeans xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Check out my other stories too!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"Princess,aren't you excited?" Amber asked as she laid out dresses for the evening. Brick was going to be proclaimed King tonight,and even more importantly,he was going to announce our engagement.

"Amber,of course I am!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Amber smiled and asked which dress I would like to wear. Honestly,I did not care one bit. I was not looking forward to the coronation. If I had my way,I would spend the whole night in this room.

I choose the dress in the middle. A beautiful Red gown. Amber nodded,approvingly. "The King figured you would choose that one too." She said as she helped me get ready. The King. I hadn't spoken to Brick since if little argument a few days ago,and I hated to say it,I actually wish I had seen him more these past few days.

I mentally shook my treacherous thoughts away. Thoughts like these tended to lead to childish infatuations. Brick did not deserve such feelings.

I thanked Amber when we were done and I admired myself in the mirror. Amber never disappointed. My long Auburn hair was curled and it fell freely. My gown revealed just enough flesh and I smiled,glad that was so.

I headed towards the Ball room,where the coronation was to take place. On my way there,I bumped into someone,splicing their drink all over them. "Forgive my clumsiness," I said as the person wiped themselves with a handkerchief.

She looked up. She looked familiar but I couldn't recall where I had seen her. "That is fine,Your Highness." She had a high pitched voice that sounded familiar too. "No it is not. Please follow me,I'll lend you a gown." I said as I led the woman to my chambers.

I gave her one of the dresses Brick had chosen for me and she gladly accepted it. She walked into the bathroom.

Amber knocked on my door and walked in. "Princess,you should be with the guests downstairs." She shook her head. "Anyway,the chef wishes you would try this new drink he made. He wanted to know if it was up to your standards." She said as she put it on my bedside table and walked out. "Don't be late,Princess." She said,closing the door.

The lady walked out of the bathroom. "You look gorgeous." I said,which wasn't true. She looked too unnaturally. Take her chest for example. Her breasts looked too large-like they had been stuffed with stockings.

"Thankyou Princess Blossom." She said. She turned to the drink Amber had brought in.

"Was that here the whole time?" She asked. "No,my maid brought it in while you were in the bathroom." I said. _Why does it matter?_

"You must drink it Your Highness." She said as she handed it to me.

I smiled politely and took a sip. It tasted... weird. The lady smiled. "Please keep drinking it,Princess." She said,as she left the room. This lady was starting to creep me out.

By my third sip,I was feeling dizzy. I put the glass down and ran to the bathroom to wash my face. Every step I took was heavy and I couldn't see properly. What was in that drink?

I leaned on the bathroom door and tried to steady myself. I blinked a few times.

I took one step forward and fell on the cold hard tiles.

I lost consciousness almost immediately.

**_(Brick's POV) _**

The guests were arriving in large numbers. The coronation would begin soon and I still could not find Blossom. Didn't she know she had to be there the moment it started?

I spotted her maid and walked up to her. "Have you seen the Princess?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes,she will be coming down shortly,Your Highness." I nodded,relieved.

"King Brick!" Butch yelled as he approached me and I rolled my eyes. Boomer stood beside him and laughed when people sent us weird looks. "You're finally King!" Butch announced. Boomer rolled his eyes playfully. "He's only King after the coronation." He said.

"Boomer!" Princess Bubbles said as walked towards us. He curtsied at Butch and I. "Um,have any of you seen Blossom?" She asked and I felt my blood boil.

The coronation would start any minute now and there was still no sign of Blossom! We all shook our heads. She thanked us and headed in another direction.

The current king stood up on the stage and called for me. I guess I would have to do this without Blossom. She better have a good excuse for being late.

"My time has come for me to step down," the king said. "And it is now time for my son,Prince Brick, to be your next king!" He yelled and everyone cheered.

This was it. I was officially the King now. I looked around,hoping to find Blossom so that I could announce our engagement,but she was nowhere in sight.

Something wasn't right. I thanked everyone for attending and walked up to my brothers and Princess Bubbles. "Something's not right," I whispered to them. They nodded,understanding.

Blossom should have been here by now,regardless of how late she is. We all split up and decided to look for Blossom. I chose to check in her room first.

On my way there,I bumped into Lady Morbucks. "My,King Brick. I've missed you." She said,leaning in close. I held her by the wrists and pushed her roughly aside. I had no time for games.

She stopped me by pulling my hand. "Why are you in a rush,my king? Come,enjoy the night." Lady Morbucks was starting to get really annoying.

I pulled away and walked briskly to Blossom's room. I knocked repeatedly,but no one answered. I sighed angrily and barged in anyway. It was quiet,too quiet.

"Blossom?" I called. No answer.

I looked around the room. Everything looked in order,except for her bathroom door that was slightly ajar.

"Blossom? You need a really believable excuse for not attending the coronation!" I called again,pushing the bathroom door aside. My eyes widened.

_"Blossom?!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Read and Review,my fellow readers :)**

**Sorry if it's not the best chapter :/**

**Oh,you wanted Buttercup? Well then you should have reviewed!  
**

**Koolbeans :(  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to redo this chapter,so if you read the old one,please read this too, and if you didn't read the old one,you have nothing to worry about :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The lone figure watched the sun rise slowly. She sipped on very expensive wine. Very early in the morning,coffee or tea could not wake her up as much as wine did.

She took small sips. She was in no rush.

She didn't have a lot of work to do today,and she was glad. She would have to leave soon to make it in time for her sister's wedding. _Blossom_. The green eyed girl sighed heavily.

She had made many empty promises to her sister,and every time she would try to fulfil them,her work would call her. Nothing was more important to her than her sisters. But work was work.

She was doing all of this for her sisters,for her country. They would thank her one day.

She gulped down what was left in her wine glass and walked out of her room.

She had arrived back home two days ago. She had been given special permission to leave the army. Being the Princess helped too.

Her personal maid approached her and asked her of she would like to take a stroll through the gardens. She scoffed. Did they think she was like Bubbles,or Blossom?

As far as she could remember, she had only stepped foot into the garden once,and that was because Bubbles had forced her.

She declined and walked away from her maid. Madam Bernice stopped her in her tracks and looked her up and down. "Being in the army has changed you a lot,Princess." She said,disgust seeping through her tone.

The Princess looked herself up and down. She was still in her Army uniform. Wearing a dress was a bother and she preferred male trousers to pantaloons.

"That's Admiral Utonium to you." She spat. Of the three sisters,she had the most trouble holding her tongue. But sometimes it was a gift.

Madam Bernice scowled and walked away. Admiral Utonium glared at her back and decided to go to the gardens,even though she had found the idea repulsive just a few minutes ago.

She walked for a few minutes and only stopped when she spotted a certain flower. _Buttercups_. Poisonous flowers. She often wondered why she had been named after such a flower. Did her mother think she was poisonous to others? Did she fear she was dangerous or a threat?

Just then,one of her officers, Lieutenant Michelson walked up to her. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. For him to follow her to her kingdom and disturb her like that,he must have important news.

"What is it Lieutenant?" She asked pulling out a Buttercup. She was careful not to touch it with her flesh and she was glad she was wearing gloves.

"This letter arrived a few hours ago. It's addressed to you." He said,trying to gauge her reaction. She wasn't exactly a morning person. A conversation with her at this time of day needed to be handled carefully.

She slowly threw the flower back with the others. "Couldn't it have waited?" She asked,raising an eyebrow. He shook his head slightly. "It is sent from Princess Bubbles herself." She paused. Bubbles? What could it be that Bubbles would have to write a letter?

Was it a letter berating her for not fulfilling her promises to Blossom?

"Give it to me." She said simply,outstretching her arm. Lieutenant Michelson handed her the letter and walked off. It _was_ in Bubbles' handwriting,she noted.

She opened it and her heart sank. Two words. That's all that was written in the letter. Two simple words,straight to the point. Clear as daylight itself.

Her heart beat faster and her breathing quickened. She looked at the letter again,hoping she had read it wrong. But no,the words were still there. Black ink on white paper.

She dropped the letter and ran to the nearest carriage. She would have to explain why she left so suddenly,but she didn't care. She had to make sure what was written in that letter wasn't true,or she would never forgive herself.

Two words. Words that she had hoped she wouldn't hear for a very long time.

Two words.

_Blossom's dead._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Blossom's... dead?!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is super short!  
**

**If sorry if you expected Buttercup to come in with a bang! I'd like to know what you think about this chapter,more importantly what you think about Buttercup. Don't worry,there will be some butt kicking and all that jazz now that Buttercup is finally in the story!  
**

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story,especially the last chapter. You guys are amazing and I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. Cuz if I did,I don't know what I'd do. Probably hide under a rock and give up writing :(  
**

**MiyakoWulfie: I read your review and you are right. I did rush it,that's why I decided to change it. I hope this new one won't disappoint you.**

**It's just that,I really wanna get to the wedding chapter! Hahah :D**

**i will update really soon. I love this story too much.**

**Please read and review!**

**KOOLBEANS **


	9. Chapter 9

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The carriage halted to a stop and she ran out,heading towards the castle. The sky was darkening outside,as she was glad she had made it before sundown.

She spotted a girl who wiped her tears away as she worked. She wasn't dressed like a normal maid,she was probably a private maid. Blossom's private maid.

She walked up to her. "Can you tell me where Princess Blossom's room is?" The green eyed woman asked.

The maid looked at her from head to toe and recognition washed over the girl's features. "Princess Buttercup?" She asked. Buttercup winced slightly. Princess. She hadn't been called that in a long time. She nodded slightly and the maid led her up the stairs.

Bubbles was just leaving the room when they arrived. Her eyes widened,"Buttercup?" She asked in disbelief. She hadn't expected Buttercup to show up,even though she got the letter. Seeing her here was really a surprise. It was an 'I'll believe it when I see it' kind of thing.

Buttercup nodded slightly and let her sister hug her. Buttercup had always been the toughest one. She had sworn she'd be strong for all of them,especially Bubbles.

Bubbles pulled away and wiped her tears. "Blossom is in there." She said,her voice hoarse,from all that crying. "I'm sorry," she said,quickly wiping her tears and running down the stairs.

Buttercup knocked lightly on the door before entering. Brick was in the room,alone with Blossom.

She stared down at her sister,regret in her eyes. "What happened?" She asked,trying to keep her calm.

Brick ran his hands through his long copper locks. "Sleeping pills." Buttercup's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Blossom had never taken a sleeping pill in her life. He must think this is funny. "I'm not here to play games Brick. What happened?" She asked,getting angry.

He got up,and she noticed a sheen of fresh tears in his eyes. "It was in the drink she took. Someone must have put them there. And it was a lot of pills."

"Are you saying someone would want to kill Blossom?" She asked,slowly losing her cool. Brick shook his head. "I don't know," he mumbled. Blossom had only been here for almost a week,how could someone want to kill her already?

Brick cleared his throat and headed for the door," The funeral will be in a few days." He said before stepping out.

Buttercup turned back to Blossom. She lay perfectly still on the bed. A large bruise was on the side of her head from when she fell onto the tiles. She looked pale,almost blue and her fingers looked stiff.

Buttercup sighed angrily. If only she had seen her sister before... all this.

Buttercup sat on the bed next to Blossom. She pushed her hair back and her fingers brushed along Blossom's neck. She paused. For a second there she thought she had felt a pulse.

She looked down at Blossom's fingers and as she watched them closely,she saw her little pinky move slightly. Or at least,she thought she saw.

Buttercup shook her head. She was probably imagining things. But,still... Sleeping pills?

Refusing to believe her sister was dead,but instead was merely in deep sleep,she walked out of the room.

Whoever tried to kill Blossom had better start running.

**...**

The funeral was held a day later. Brick had protested,saying,Blossom's funeral did not need to be rushed,but the maids and other workers feared having a dead body just lying there. Brick had agreed to the changing of the funeral date reluctantly.

Buttercup had held on to the strong belief that Blossom was merely asleep,but many workers thought she was crazy. Blossom looked like a dead body. And to many,she was dead.

Brick believed with everything he had that Blossom was just asleep too,but he dared not say it out loud. Buttercup had seen right through him though. She had cornered him and forced him to say it all out loud.

There was never any doubt whether Bubbles believed she was alive or not. Bubbles would walk around the castle saying things like, "Please prepare Blossom's favourite dish. I'm pretty sure she's hungry." And "When Blossom wakes up,she should see all these pretty flowers in the gardens." Butch and Boomer had a feeling Blossom was alive too.

Boomer had asked a few people to do a little investigating on what really happened that night,and Butch had agreed to help.

Blossom lay in a coffin at the front. It was an open casket ceremony and even from afar you could tell that Blossom was beautiful,even on her death bed. Her long Auburn hair was let loose,and she looked gorgeous in her black gown. Funny,even at her own funeral,Blossom was the most beautiful person in the room.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the life of..." The pastor said.

Buttercup held back her tears as all of Blossom's accomplishments were read out. Bubbles wiped her tears and Boomer hugged her. Brick looked lost,his eyes glazing over.

Just then,a moan was heard. Everyone went still. Did someone just moan? At a funeral? How rude!

The sound was heard again. Eyes widened to the size of saucers.

People gasped,afraid.

Was that sound coming from... _The coffin?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry if the chapter's boring,or slow. I wanna get to the good part in this story :) Ahhh! I can't wait!**

**Please Read and Review,**

**Koolbeans xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossom's POV)**

The feeling of my head pounding against something hard wouldn't go away. I tried to move around,but I felt confined. Like I was in a box.

I groaned as I tilted my head to the side. I heard someone gasp,followed by loud cries. What on earth was going on?

I tried to move again,but my head just hurt more. I found myself groaning louder.

"Blossom!" I heard Bubbles yell. I tried to yell back,but I couldn't find my voice. I felt so tired,it was unbelievable. "Blossom!" I heard another voice,a deeper one, yell. It sounded close. I looked up and found myself staring at red eyes.

"Blossom!" The person yelled again,as he lifted me up bridal style and rushed me out of the room. I heard people yelling behind us. I tried to stay awake as we rushed up the stairs.

"Hold on,pinkie." The voice said. Pinkie? That sounded annoyingly familiar.

A few seconds later,I was laid down on a bed,my bed.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled,running into the room. She hugged me ridiculously tight,I started choking. "Woah,princess. Calm down." The male voice said to my sister.

I turned to the man. He looked like he was of high class. Bubbles mumbled an apology,and excused herself.

"You alive,pinkie?" Red eyes said,stroking my cheek.

My eyes widened immediately. "Brick!" I yelled,sitting up and throwing myself at him for no reason whatsoever. "Woah,babe." He said hugging me back.

He sighed into my hair. "I thought I lost you." He mumbled and I pulled back from him. "What did you-" I started when the door burst open again.

"Princess!" Amber cried as she ran into the room. She was followed by Boomer and Butch. "Your highness,you're alive." Boomer said smiling uncontrollably. Butch chuckled quietly next to him. "You really know how to make a scene,princess." He said.

A scene? "What are you talking about?" I asked no one in particular. "Your funeral." The three men said in unison.

"My funeral?" I asked,turning to Brick. "You were going to bury me alive!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at him. Boomer,Butch and Amber walked out to give us some privacy.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave your corpse in this room?" He asked glaring at me. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "A thank you would suffice!" He yelled.

I got up too,on shaky feet though. "Thank you? I'm supposed to thank you for almost killing me?" I asked,folding my arms over my chest. Brick turned to me and sent me a look that made me shiver.

"I'm not the one who tried to kill myself here." He accused. My eyes widened. I slapped him before I had time to think.

"Get out of my room!" I cried out. He rolled his eyes and walked out without another word.

"Princess?" Amber asked,as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

I wiped the tears away from my face. "I'm hungry Amber," I said as I forced a smile on my face. She looked at me worriedly but nodded anyway. "I'll be back princess." She said,heading out of the room.

...

"I hope you're hungry Blossom!" Bubbles said as she walked into my room the next morning. She put the tray of food at my bedside table and hugged me. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Bubbles,I have been sleeping for days. I think I am tired of it now." She laughed and I joined in.

"Uh Bubbles? Is Buttercup here?" I asked as she laid out dresses for me. Where was Amber. Bubbles turned to me and looked away quickly. "I gave Amber a day off,is that okay?" She said instead. She was avoiding the conversation.

"That's fine. But where is Buttercup?" I asked again. Bubbles sighed and slumped her shoulders. She looked up at me. "She left. Right after she knew you were okay. She had to get back to work Blossom." Bubbles said.

I smiled softly at her. "That's okay. At least she came." I shrugged. It seemed like Buttercup and I wouldn't never see each other at this rate.

"Oh about your funeral," Bubbles started and I scowled. "It was a private one,so no one other than the palace workers and us know." I sighed in relief. Imagine what a scandal it would it be: A princess drugged on her husbands coronation. Wakes up at her funeral.

I found myself laughing and Bubble stared at me like I was crazy. "Pick a dress Bloss,you have an important date today." She said.

"Date?" I asked. She nodded. "Brick asked me what you would like to do today,and I gave him a list of what you call "fun". So get dressed,before he comes for you." Bubbles grabbed an elegant red dress and forced me out of my clothes.

"Let's do your make up next!" Bubbles chirped excitedly. "Bubs,you seem really excited. Don't forget the jojo's are still my enemies." I whispered as I walked past her. She sighed and followed me.

"I know,but you haven't done anything fun in a long time. So I'm just happy for you. Forgive my childishness." Bubbles said,blushing slightly.

A few minutes later,I was done. Bubbles make me look beautiful,I had to admit. She stood next to me in the mirror and smiled at our reflections.

We both heard a knock at the door,and I rushed to open the door. "Oh," was all I could say when I saw him.

"Good morning,your Highness." Bubbles curtsied and excused herself.

Brick stared at me and I folded my arms. "No compliments,darling?" I asked,sending him a glare for good measure. He simply stretched out his hand,and I reluctantly took it.

We headed outside and Brick helped me into the carriage.

"Where are we headed?" I asked once we left the kingdom. "It's a surprise," Brick said finally.

I frowned and put a hand to his forehead. "You okay,red?" I hadn't realised how close we were. I found myself staring into his eyes. I didn't know what I was doing. I moved closer and closer to him. We were so close,and I doubted we both realised what we were doing.

The carriage hit a bump,sending me flying away from Brick.

"Are you okay?" He asked,trying to hide his smile. "Hey!" I called,but burst into laughter a few seconds later. He joined in too and the whole carriage was filled with laugher.

After a few moments of uncontrollable laugher,the carriage halted to a stop.

"We're here." Brick said,stretching his hand out to me. I smiled,and decided to humor him.

I lightly grabbed it and let Brick lead me wherever.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Guess who's back?! MEEEE! :D**

**Pleas review if you don't want me to disappear again. Sorry this chapter was boring. If it wasn't,that's awesome and I love you! I'm sorry of you feel like I rushed it,I did. I just hating writing a chapter where I know I have to top the previous chapter. It drives me INSANE!**

**So please,humour me and imagine the exchange between Brick and Blossom in her room was way longer than I made it seem like,m'kay?**

**Next chapter is gonna be Brick's and Blossom's date,so I would really review if I were you.**

**See you soon,**

**Koolbeans :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossom's POV)**

The sounds of feet rushing to us alarmed me. In a matter of seconds,we were surrounded by various individuals,all yelling out at once. "King Brick,is this the lady you spoke of?" "Is she the future queen?" someone asked,and it dawned on me that Brick had planned this whole thing. _How infuriating!_

I looked around and saw that the carriage had brought us to a castle,and many high class people were arriving one after another. _What is going on?_

I turned to Brick,who simply grabbed my hand and led me away from the growing crowd around us. I tried to match his pace and ended up running a little,to catch up with him.

"King Brick! Are the rumours true?" Someone asked behind us,and Brick stopped walking. "But of course." He said with a smirk.

We rushed into the castle,and a few maids led us up the stairs and into a guest room.

As the as the door was closed,I turned to Brick again and glared up at him. "Brick,was is the meaning of this? Where am I?" I glowered at him.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Relax Pinkie. I didn't kidnap you if that's what you're thinking. This is one of Butch's castles."

I sighed in relief at the thought that if anything happened to me,I would know whose name to write in my pool of blood. I shuddered at the thought. Hopefully,nothing like that would happen.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as I sat on the bed. He chuckled. "Butch is hosting a party tonight to congratulate us on our _engagement_." He said with disgust. "How could I say no?" He said,sarcastically.

I put my hand up to silence him. "Why did you not tell me about any of this?" I asked,standing up. Brick rolled his eyes and walked right past me and headed for the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and I was left with nothing but silence and unanswered questions.

We had been in the guest room for probably a few hours. I headed to the window. The sky had darkened greatly and I saw many more people arrive at the castle. How many people did Butch invite?

"Almost the whole Kingdom." Brick answered behind me. I turned to him. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago,and he was slowly awakening . He glanced in my direction and smiled slightly. He looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes lazily. "Almost everyone in the kingdom is here tonight." He said again.

Loud knocks at the door made me jump and without warning the doors were opened with a bang.

"Morning!" Butch yelled as he laughed carelessly. He turned to me and winked. He looked at Brick, "Brickie boy,get up! Why,the whole Kingdom is here to celebrate with you. Are you going to disappoint them?" He laughed as he jumped on Brick. They play fought.

I found myself almost laughing at their antics. Butch got up and fixed himself. He turned to me again. "Ah,you seem to be in a good mood again,Princess." His green eyes watched me closely. "I apologise on Brickie's behalf. I should have asked you about this party." Butch said.

I was silent for a few seconds. _The_ Prince Butch apologising? Did this family take me for a fool?

I forced a smile and nodded," All is forgiven,your Highness." I said. He nodded as he pushed Brick out of the room to get ready.

A maid knocked on the door a few minutes later. "Your highness? I have brought your dresses." She said.

A few minutes later,I was dressed in an elegant red dress,and I was ready to head downstairs. A light knocking on the door was heard,and the maid rushed to open it.

"Blossom!" Bubbles half yelled as she ran in. She hugged me. She pulled back but held my hands tightly. "I had no idea Brick would do this! Blossom,I'm so sorry!" She yelled and I saw the maid quietly leave the room.

I shrugged at Bubbles. " I can't believe _I_ didn't know he would do this. Once again,this family has taken me for a fool." Bubbles let go of me and looked away. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

We heard a knock on the door,and I went to open it.

"Brick," I said shortly as I made way for him to enter. He walked in and bowed at Bubbles. She curtsied and excused herself. I could tell she blamed herself entirely.

I glared at Brick. "You are seriously the most horrible person in the world." His eyes widened a bit,but he quickly recovered by remarking," I'm a Jojo,pinkie. I can't be overly nice or weak-like _your_ royal family." He glanced in the direction Bubbles had stood.

Without a second thought,I slapped him-hard. He moved back a few steps,and I glared at him.

"How dare you insult my family!" I yelled,uncontrollably.

Brick rubbed his now red cheek and opened his mouth to speak. "No!" I yelled again. "The wedding's off... _Your Highness_." I pulled the ring Brick had given me when we arrived at this castle,and threw it at him.

"Pinkie!"

I gave him one last look before storming out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys! Sorry of this chapter's really short,like really short :)**

**Omg,Did Blossom just call off the wedding? At their engagement Party? Woah,what's Brick going to do now?**

**Stay tuned for a new chapter! Hopefully,I'll update soon. But let's make it interesting. I'll only update when I get 8 reviews for this chapter. How does that sound? Hahaha**

**Read and Review,**

**Koolbeans**


	12. Chapter 12

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

**_(Brick's POV)_**

I ran my hands through my hair for what was the hundredth time in a space of five minutes.

"Brick,why did I just see Blossom leave in a carriage?" Butch asked as he barged into the room.

I glared at him and continued to pace.

Boomer ran into the room a few seconds later.

"Bubbles left with Blossom. What's going on here?" He asked as he watched me carefully.

I rolled my eyes and paused. "She called off the wedding." I said finally. Boomer and Butch looked at each other and then at me.

"Woah,woah,woah. What?" Butch asked as he realised tonight's celebration was going to go to waste. Boomer stood silent and then shrugged,a smirk on his face.

"Serves you right,bro. You should've known not to mess with her family." He said as he walked out laughing,. Butch sighed angrily. "He's got a point,you know. But what am I gonna do now? I invited everyone!" He yelled.

I shook my head in annoyance and picked up the ring Blossom threw my way. "That's your problem now,butchie. I need to get home." I said as I headed out the door.

As soon as I stepped into the castle,mother rushed down the stairs. "Brick,darling,what happened on your date with Blossom?" She asked as she looked up in the direction of Blossom's room.

When I didn't respond,she asked again. "Why did she leave?" This time,she pulled at my arm and forced me to look at her.

"Nothing happened,mother. Everything will be alright." I said as I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She looked worried as she held on to my arm. "You should fix whatever this is soon,Brick. Your wedding is in two days." She said as she walked away.

_Two days?_ I asked myself as I headed for my room,suddenly extremely tired.

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"Blossom are you sure about this?" Bubbles asked as the carriage drove us to our kingdom.

"I am." I said simply as I stared out at the sky. "Blossom,maybe we should go back. Father will be furious if he sees you at this time of the night." She said.

I turned to her and held her hands reassuringly. "Bubbles,it'll be fine. I'll deal with Father in the morning. Marriage was never the answer to begin with."

She nodded slightly and sat quietly for the whole ride home.

"Princess Blossom,Princess Bubbles. We were not expecting you at this hour." Madam Bernice said as she scowled down at us. "But there is nothing we can do now,is there? Follow me,the maids will have your rooms ready soon." She said and we did as we were told.

Madam Bernice led us up the stairs. A maid rushed up to us. "The rooms are ready,madam." Madam Bernice nodded and the maid excused herself. She turned to us.

"I trust that you both still remember the way to your rooms,right?" We nodded. "Then goodnight." She did a little bow and excused herself.

"I think she missed us." Bubbles whispered,before entering her room. I smiled and nodded. I missed her too,for some reason.

I yawned,suddenly extremely tired.

**_(Brick's POV)_**

I was dressed and ready before daybreak. I tied my hair in a loose ponytail and headed downstairs.

"Darling,have you heard from Blossom?" Mother asked during breakfast. I sighed lowly and looked up at her.

"No,mother. But I will be visiting her Kingdom to see her,later today." She smiled slightly as she wiped at her mouth with a cloth. "That is wise,dear. Your wedding must go on."

I pushed my plate aside and got up quickly. "I've lost my appetite." I said shortly before walking out.

"Take me to Princess Blossom's castle." I ordered as I approached a carriage.

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"Blossom,Father wishes to speak with you." Bubbles said the next morning as she walked in. I rubbed my eyes and nodded lazily.

I took a deep breath as I brushed my teeth,imagining what kind of conversation I would have with my father. Would he be angry? Understanding? Would he drag me back to that idiot?

I stepped out of the bathroom and found Bubbles staring wide eyed at a letter.

"Bubs,you okay?" I asked and she looked at me,startled. She nodded quickly and folded the letter. "Yes,of course. Are you ready to see father?" She asked and even though I was suspicious,I nodded.

I knocked lightly on father's private study,and only entered when he said so.

"Ah,Blossom. I was surprised to hear of your arrival." Father said as he looked up at me.

"My apologies,Father. It was unexpected,and I did not have time to send word of my coming." I spoke slowly,trying to gauge father's reaction. He seemed to be... in a surprisingly good mood.

"That is fine,dear. But shouldn't you be preparing for your wedding tomorrow?" He asked and I froze. _The wedding's tomorrow?_

He got up and approached me. He pulled me into a hug and I was momentarily surprised. "Oh,Blossom,I am so proud of you! Our kingdoms will finally have peace!"

I pulled away from him. I had to stop him before he got too excited. "Father,I am not marrying Brick." He stopped smiling immediately. "I cannot marry him. I'm sorry." I said.

Father got visibly upset and I moved back a few feet. "Blossom,you will not bring shame to this family. You will either marry Brick or you will leave this house. I won't tolerate this nonsense."

"Father-"

"Enough! Get out of my sight. I will see you tomorrow at your wedding."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran out of the room. I blinked them away as I slammed my bedroom door shut.

"Bubbles,we are leaving." I said as I hurriedly grabbed my dresses. "Blossom?" Bubbles asked as she grabbed my hands.

"Bubbles,I can't stay here if I'm not going to fulfil my duty to our kingdom."

Bubbles nodded sadly and handed me the letter she had been reading earlier. "It's your wedding invitation." I stared at the letter and crumpled it without a second thought. "Let's go,Bubs."

As the maids carried our bags down the stairs,Bubbles and I followed behind at a comfortable pace. But,believe it or not,I am much clumsier than Bubbles,and I just happened to bump into someone.

"Princess,are you okay?"

I looked up at the person. "Lord Dexter?"

**_(Brick's POV)_**

I saw many maids carrying bags to nearby carriages.

"Where is Princess Blossom?" I asked a maid and she told me Blossom was still inside. I headed for the front door,but happened to bump into someone.

"King Brick?" Bubbles asked,her eyes wide. She looked back quickly and then turned to me. "What are you doing here?" She asked,trying to push me back a little.

"Is Blossom here?" I asked and she froze. She shook her head quickly. "You just missed her. Unlucky,huh?"

I knew she was hiding something,so I did the only thing I could. I picked her up and moved her away from the door. She was surprisingly light. I smirked her way and entered the castle.

What I saw made me wish I just returned to my carriage when I had the chance.

"Lord Dexter!" Blossom laughed as some guy pulled her into a hug. I growled and I saw Bubbles flinch a little.

I marched up to the two at the bottom of the stairs and yanked Blossom free from the guy.

I stood between them. "I'm pretty sure a man should not touch another man's property." I glared and I saw the man smirk a little.

"King Brick,I presume." He chuckled and I would have punched him if Pinkie had not gotten in the way.

"Brick,get out of here!" She half yelled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. "Let's go,pinkie."

She yelled protests as I practically threw her into a carriage. "Brick,let go of me!" She yelled and I leaned in for a kiss. You know,to shut her up. She slapped me across the face and sat upright.

"How dare you! Brick,I am not getting married to you. Now leave me alone!"

"Who was that guy?"

"None of your business,Brick."

"Who was he?" I yelled.

"A friend! A friend,Brick!"

We both sat in silence,the only sound being our loud breathing.

I was about to apologise,but Blossom beat me to it.

"Brick,j-just leave me alone. I won't marry you,even if it's for the sake of our kingdoms."

She opened the carriage door and stepped out.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she closed the door.

There was nothing I could do but watch her go.

"I'm sorry too,Pinkie."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! I can't believe I've finally finished this chapter. It's not my favourite,but I hope it won't disappoint you guys, I'm sorry if it does :(**

**Anyway, woah Lord Dexter? Hugging Blossom? What were you thinking? And what was up with that almost kiss,huh Brick? Will the wedding go through? Is Brick developing feelings for Blossom? Is Lord Dexter just a friend? Will Buttercup return to the story? All these questions,damn! **

**Please,please,please review. I still can't believe I only asked for 8 reviews but I got like 15! So this time I'm asking for 10 reviews,who knows,I might get 20!**

**Thanks guys! **

**Read and Review!**

**Koolbeans xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossom's POV)**

The midnight breeze made me shiver slightly and I wondered why I had been so stupid as to not carry a sweater.

I turned back in the direction of the carriage and contemplated heading back home.

I shook my head. It was best to keep moving. Father wouldn't talk to me and the whole kingdom wouod think that I was a traitor when morning came. I would be long gone by then.

I let out a heavy breath and kept walking. I headed straight for the royal family's plot of land and stopped at a particular gravestone. Mother.

I knelt down and tears fell silently. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably, wishing for nothing more than my mother to hold me tight like she used to.

"Mom," I whispered.

I let out a shaky breath and willed my tears to stop momentarily.

"Mom,what should I do?"

As expected,I received no answer.

"Mom,how can they expect me to marry a man I do not love?"

The wind seemed to stop blowing and everything was silent.

"Why must the kingdom's future be placed on my shoulders?"

I shivered involuntary and closed my eyes.

"Why me?" I ask to no me in particular.

_I knocked lightly on the door and stepped back a bit. The door opened almost immediately. Madame Bernice looked surprised but quickly regained her composure. "Princess,you should be sleeping. Your wedding is in a few hours." She says as she steps out a little._

_I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead rub my eyes. "Madame Bernice,I need to ask you something." I state. She stares at me and sighs. "Come in," she says stepping aside._

_I've never actually stepped into her room before,and I must say,I was actually looking forward to doing so. Her room was neat,elegant. Just like how every room in the castle is supposed to look._

_She asks me to sit anywhere and I opt for the couch near the window. She follows and sits next to me. I notice she is dressed for bed. She must have been going to bed before I disturbed her._

_"Madame Bernice,did Mother love the king?" I ask,getting straight to the point._

_Taken aback,Madame Bernice clears her throat. "But of course,princess."_

_She's lying._

_ "Please,Madame Bernice. I need to know the truth. Was my mother really in love when she was betrothed?"_

_Madame Bernice looked away and got up after a few silent seconds. She grabbed a book from her bookshelf and placed it gently in my arms. A diary._

_I skimmed through the book and my eyes opened slightly. It was Mother's._

_"Mother's diary?" I asked a bit surprised. Madame Bernice nodded and wiped a small tear from her face. "Your mother asked me to give this to you on your wedding day. She said it would guide you during the times you would start to question things like right now."_

_I opened the little book and tried to read but my tears blurred my vision._

_"I haven't looked in that book at all. It is for your eyes only,Princess."_

_I nodded and got up,realising I've bothered her enough. A small envelope fell from the journal and I hurriedly picked it up. My name,written in pink ink,was all that was written on the white paper._

_"Thank you," I mumbled as I headed for the door._

_"Whatever you decide tomorrow... I want you to know that I will support you,Princess."_

_I smiled slightly and closed the door behind me._

I get up and wipe the dirt off my dress.

Enough crying.

"Mother,I don't know if I'm making the right decision,but I'll follow my heart,no matter what."

I turn and walk straight to the carriage.

"Where are we headed,your Highness?" The carriage man asks.

"Far away."

**(Brick's POV)**

I watched the kingdom-My kingdom- quietly from the balcony.

Blossom's ring in hand,I sighed heavily.

"Brick?"

A voice called behind me and I turned around.

"Darling,why are you up? You must be well rested for tomorrow." Mother says as she comes up to me.

"I couldn't sleep." I say as I stare at the rest of the kingdom once more.

Mother sighs and stands next to me.

"Did you resolve your problems with Blossom? Is the wedding pushing through?"

I turn to mother and watch as her face turns hopeful.

"Yes,mom. Now go to bed." I chuckle and kiss her cheek. She smiled up at me and nodded. "Goodnight,Brick."

I make sure she is gone before I open my hand. Blossom's ring. I can still remember her face when she pulled off the ring.

I sigh and rub my face.

"A wedding without the bride," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"This will be interesting,"

**_(A few hours later)_**

"Rise and shine Brickie Boy!" Butch yelled barging into my room. I growled at him as he jumped into the bed.

"Get. Out." I threatened and he got up almost immediately.

"Dude it's your wedding today!" He yelled again and I glared at him. I got up and moved the curtains aside. I turned around annoyed.

"The sun isn't even up yet,you idiot!"

Boomer laughed as he walked into the room without a problem,seeing as the doors were wide open. "Butch,you almost woke everybody up. Relax on the yelling."

"What are you people even doing here? Shouldn't you be signing some treaty?" I asked Butch who shrugged.

"Yeah,because I would miss your wedding day,dude. Besides,Admiral Utonium took the whole week off. The whole week!"

Boomer rolled his eyes. "The whole week huh? You sure seem upset. Are you gonna miss seeing her all the time?"

"Only an idiot would fall for her! Or someone with a death wish." Butch mumbled as he glared at Boomer.

"Anyway, Brick let's go. You need to go ready. You'll be married in a couple of hours."

**(Blossom's POV)**

I opened my eyes slightly as a little bit of light seeped into the carriage. The sun wasn't out yet,but there was still more that enough light to see everything.

"Morning Princess," the carriage man said as he stretched outside.

"Good morning," I said,jumping out of the carriage.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the little girls room is,would you?" I asked a little embarrassed. I had been holding it in for a few good hours and I just couldn't anymore.

"Sorry ma'am. The outdoors is the bathroom."

I nodded slowly and looked around for a secluded place to relieve myself. I found one and smiled happily.

"Wait here!" I yelled as I ran towards it.

A few minutes later,I headed back to the carriage,a whole lot more comfortable. The carriage man stood outside and waited for me. He looked a bit uncomfortable,I couldn't help but smile.

"Go on,I'll wait." He nodded in thanks and rushed away.

When he returned I got into the carriage and sat quietly as it headed down the road.

I looked around the carriage and spotted moms letter. I figured now was a good time as any to read the letter.

I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. I read through the letter,but my mind was only picking up on certain things.

_**"My dearest Blossom, if you are reading this,then the day I wish I was alive to see has come... I love you Blossom... The kingdom is in safe hands because I know you will guide it... I'm sorry your marriage has been arranged... My darling,please do what is right... I may not have loved your father on my wedding day... But I did it for our kingdom... My people... I gave up everything for them... And you... I know that your marriage will feel like a burden... But trust me... I believe you will learn to love your husband... Just like I learnt to love your father... Please do what is right,Blossom."**_

Time seemed to stop. But just as quickly as it had,everything went back to normal.

"TURN THE CARRAIGE AROUND!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,this chapter was loooooong overdue. So please forgive me. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad,and I'm sorry you had to wait too long for this update. I'll try to update again sometime this week,so please keep a look out.**

**oh,and I'm sorry. I really can't write long chapters. I'll try to though.**

** Thankyou :)**

**Read and review!**

**KOOLBEANS**


	14. Chapter 14

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossom's POV)**

The carriage drove quickly down the streets,headed for Bubbles' castle. A while ago,I had planned to meet Bubbles there to get dressed for the wedding. I just hoped that was still the plan.

As soon as the carriage came to a stop,I jumped out and ran into the castle.

"Princess Blossom?!" Many maids exclaimed as I barged in. "Is Bubbles home?"

"What's all that noise?" Bubbles' sing-song voice reached my ears. "Bubbles?!" I called,running up the stairs.

"Oh my- Blossom! Beauty,please take the princess to the dressing room." She said to her personal maid. I was led to a huge room,a beautiful wedding gown in the the centre.

I was dragged to the a huge bathroom and stripped naked. I found myself in a bathtub. A maid washed my hair,while others cleaned my body.

"Bubbles is this necessary?" I asked as water was poured over my head.

"Extremely." She said with a smile.

After a few minutes,I found myself in front of a huge mirror,wrapped in a towel.

A maid blow dried my hair while another applied some make up on my face.

"Blossom,you're so cruel!" Bubbles stated as she pulled me into a huge hug. "I've never seen Brick so worried about anything when I told him you were leaving the kingdom. Why,he would have followed you the very next instant if I hadn't told him that you were wiser than that."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Bubbles,you shouldn't have told him a thing. What if I hadn't returned?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh Blossom,frowning does you no good. I know you,the kingdom means a lot to you. I doubt you would have been happy if you left."

She was right,even though I didn't want to believe it.

One maid ushered in a beautiful white wedding gown that literally made my mouth drop. "Bubbles,it's beautiful." I said in awe as I touched the fabric.

"I know. Brick is a man of many talents,isn't he?" She asked cheekily. I turned to her. "He picked this dress?" I asked.

She nodded. "The best in both kingdoms,he spared no expense for his fiancée." She smirked playfully as she grabbed a bouquet and placed it in my hands. "Let your heart lead."

**(Brick's POV)**

"Dude,stop moving!" Boomer commented as he fixed my tie.

"I can't," I replied as I paced around the room.

"Blossom will be here." Butch said after staring at me for a while. "So stop acting like a five year old."

"She's gone,Butch. And I'm gonna end up looking like a fool out there."

"Then why didn't you cancel the wedding?" Boomer asked. "Too dangerous." Butch chipped in. "The treaty isn't signed yet."

"Seriously? That's the reason? Butch,you're a power hungry fighting machine,so that would explain why you wouldn't want the wedding to be cancelled. But Brick? Never saw that coming."

I scowled and glared at the both of them. "You're really not helping. So either shut up or get lost."

There was a knock on the door,and a few seconds later a pretty brunette stepped in.

"Ah,Admiral Utonium,what brings you here?" Butch asked,perking up. I rolled my eyes slightly and so did she.

"Save it for someone who cares." She snapped. She turned to me. "You need to be out there,you know?" She folded her arms and stared at me.

"Is she here yet?" I asked. She sighed and shrugged. "Blossom's always been difficult. But she's always known what's right. She'll come back." She lowered her voice so that only I could hear her. "For her kingdom,she'll come back."

I followed Admiral Utonium out of the room and towards the huge doors that led to the inner chapel-where the wedding would take place.

Mother was waiting for me and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh,good! I thought I would have to search for you myself!" She exclaimed as she placed her arm in mine. "You look beautiful darling."

I kissed her cheek slightly and mumbled. "I love you,Mother."

The doors opened and Mother and I walked down the aisle. The place was full,both kingdoms in attendance,that was why this chapel was chosen. There as more than enough room for everyone.

I made sure she was comfortable in her seat,before I took my spot next to Butch and Boomer at the front.

**(Blossom's POV)**

"Can this carriage go any faster?" I asked for the hundredth time as we sped down the streets.

"Relax,Blossom. We will make it in time." Bubbles chuckled lightly as she hummed a little song.

I looked out the carriage window and saw the streets empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"At your wedding ceremony,of course. Brick made sure to invite everyone in his kingdom and took the liberty of inviting our whole kingdom too."

I turned to Bubbles and smiled sadly. "When you praise him like that it almost makes me seem childish to have found reason to hate him."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I believe he's really trying,Blossom. Maybe Brick has changed."

"I wouldn't hold my breath. He has offended me more than words of praise and a change of heart can remedy. My heart will forever be hardened towards the Jojo's."

Bubbles bit her lip slight and was about the say something when the carriage stopped. "We're here!" I said as I jumped out of the carriage.

"Blossom?" Buttercup asked as she walked towards the carriage. "You certainly know how to make an entrance. Come,let us fix you up before everyone sees you." She pulled me hand.

"What about the wedding?" I asked,moving back slightly.

"A bride has every right to be late to her own wedding." She laughed as I followed her,Bubbles right behind me.

"Okay,you're ready!" Bubbles hugged me tightly as she looked at me one last time. Her and Buttercup entered through the side and waited at the front next to Butch and Boomer.

"You look beautiful darling," Father said as we locked hands. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Thank you,father."

My heart started to pound loudly as the huge doors were slowly opened.

Brick turned,and our eyes locked.

**(Brick's POV)**

Everything seemed to pause as the doors opened. I looked over,hopeful and was surprised to see Blossom standing there. Even though she was hidden behind her veil,I managed to hold her gaze.

She walked down the aisle,her father beside her. When they reached the front,he gave her to me and whispered,"Love my daughter unconditionally,and you'll be happy for the rest of your life."

Her hands in mine,she took a deep breath. She squeezed my hands tightly out of nervousness and I couldn't help but smile.

She noticed and glared at me.

"Just relax," I whispered and she loosened her grip on my hands. She mumbled a thank you.

"Dearly beloved,we are gathered here today..."

**(Blossom's POV)**

Everything was a blur. Brick held my hands,occasionally squeezing them to remind me to breath.

"Do you take Princess Blossom Utonium to be your lawful wedded wife..."

"I do." Brick replied without hesitation. I couldn't help but blush.

"And do take King Brick JoJo to be your lawful wedded husband..."

"I do." I replied confidently,surprising myself.

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

Time seems to go slower as Brick lifted my veil and stared into my eyes. The crowd was quiet in anticipation,and I couldn't move.

Brick's lips were on mine in a millisecond and stayed there for what seemed like forever.

The loud cheers from the crowds were deafening.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the super late update! Like almost half a year bahahaha,or is it?**

**Sorry if the chapter's short :) the next chapter is the wedding night!**

**So review of you want me to update this sometime this week,or you could choose to just read and not review and wait another 6 months for an update,upto you :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**P.S am I the only excited that Blossom and Brick FINALLY kissed?**

**Love,KOOLBEANS xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossom's POV)**

Brick smiled against my lips and I found myself smiling too. I held onto him for support and he pulled me closer ever so slightly.

We both pulled away at the same time and turned to the large crowd.

"Long live King Brick! Long live Princess Blossom!" They chanted over and over again as Brick and I exited the chapel and got into a carriage. Our next destination was a huge castle Brick had recently purchased as our new home. There,the wedding celebrations would continue.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Brick said as we drove off.

"Neither did I." I admitted.

He grabbed my hand softly and stared into my eyes. "Thank you." He mumbled,sincerely.

I pulled away. My heart beat faster,and I didn't know why. "I came back for my kingdom's safety. Not for you."

I could see his face hardening as he sent a glare out the window.

I knew I had to apologize,but I just couldn't get the words out.

When I finally mustered enough courage to speak,the carriage came to a halt.

Hundreds of people were gathered outside the castle,waiting for us.

Brick stepped out first and stretched his hand out to me. I took it and followed him through the crowd that parted right through the middle as we walked.

Bubbles and Boomer were waiting for us as we walked up the steps and entered through the grand doors.

"You must be proud to have Duke Boomer on your side. His loyalty to the royal family is admirable." I whispered as we walked.

Brick scoffed as his grip tightened slightly. "It's obvious you know little of your new family."

I was about to ask what he meant,when Boomer himself stepped forward.

Taking my hand gently,he kissed it as Bubbles curtsied in Brick's direction.

We were led to a giant ball room,where we were informed Butch had planned the entire party as a wedding gift to us.

I looked around,and couldn't help but be impressed. The place looked wonderful.

"Come,Blossom. You must get changed." Bubbles said,pulling me slightly.

Brick was being led away by Boomer too.

I smiled at her and followed her to a huge ladies' chamber filled with beautiful gowns and shoes.

"Brick's wedding gift to you." Bubbles whispered with a small smile.

The dresses were beautiful.

"Princess,what dress would you like to wear tonight?" Amber asked as she walked in.

"What will King Brick be wearing? I would like to match with him." I blurted out without thinking.

Bubbles shot me a look but said nothing as she moved across the room.

"Well,he had worn the official Royal Attire this morning,but I believe he will be dressed in an all black suit with a red rose in the chest pocket." Amber replied as she moved towards a dress.

She pulled it out and showed it to me. It was a burgundy sleeveless floor length dress that hugged the body perfectly,whilst being modest enough for a princess.

I smiled wide as I nodded. I took a quick bath and Amber helped me into the dress. Bubbles styled my hair while Amber worked on my makeup.

Bubbles suggested black 5 inch heels that had red at the bottom of the shoe. They were perfect.

"Wow." Bubbles and Amber said at the same time as I stood up to check myself in the mirror.

I hugged Amber as Bubbles and I made our way to the grand ball,where important guests and family members were gathered,waiting for Brick and I.

Bubbles led me to a room near the grand ball. "Wait here,Brick will come fetch you soon."

I looked around the room. It was a living room. One of many I'd imagine.

Brick entered the room a few minutes later,dressed in the all black suit as Amber had said.

His eyes gave me a quick once over and as he stepped closer I could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You look beautiful,Princess." He said shortly,as I placed my hand in his.

"Thank you. You look great yourself,King Brick." I added with a smile.

We entered the huge doors and everyone stood still. Brick led me to the makeshift stage as he greeted everyone and told them to enjoy the night.

"Long live King Brick! Long live Princess Blossom!" They yelled as they cheered.

Music played as people danced. I spotted Butch trying to get Buttercup to dance with him,and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brick whispered in my ear as we danced.

"Oh,nothing. Weddings always make me happy." I replied with a genuine smile.

A ringing sound came from one of the doors. "Dinner is served." The main cook said as maids led us to the dining room.

Dinner was lighthearted and fun,with our families wishing us all the best in our marriage.

I couldn't stop my mind from drifting as I thought of the inevitable night to come. My cheeks turned pink at the thought.

At some point in the night,Brick stood up and thanked everyone again. He grabbed my hand gently and told them all that he and I must retire to bed.

Knowing looks were shared around the table and Brick himself couldn't hide a smirk.

We left the room and headed upstairs to our room.

A nightgown was laid on the bed for me. "You won't be needing that tonight." Brick chuckled and my cheeks turned an even darker red.

He moved closer to me and pulled me close. His lips were almost touching mine,when he began to laugh.

He stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. "You should've seen your face."

I glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He yawned slightly as he stepped into the bathroom. I heard the sound of him brushing his teeth.

He reappeared a few minutes later with nothing but red checkered fleece pajama pants. _Only_ pajama pants.

I grabbed my nightgown and entered the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and undressed. I threw on the loose gown and carefully took off my makeup. I tied my hair up in a messy bun.

The nightlight on my side of the bed was the only source of light as I jumped into bed. Brick had his back turned to me.

I faced the opposite direction and mumbled, "Goodnight,Brick."

It was silent for a couple of seconds before I heard movement and felt strong hands wrap around my waist. I could tell Brick was smirking.

"Goodnight,Pinkie." He said before kissing my neck and moving closer.

I jumped up at the touch and almost fell to the floor. I quickly regained my composure and sent him a glare.

He chuckled before turning around again.

I turned the light off and moved slightly away from Brick myself,trying to still my beating heart.

I honestly didn't know how I would survive being his wife.

But it was a new life I was both terrified and excited about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Finally updated. Keep reviewing if you want me to keep writing.**

**Koolbeans xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"...Hey..."

I moaned slightly as I heard a voice above me. I covered my head with the blanket as harsh light entered the room.

"Wake up." The voice commanded and I turned away.

"Five more minutes." I said as I went back to sleep. I felt the blanket drop to my shoulders as I heard a chuckle right near my ear. "Five minutes is more than enough time for me to make you mine." The voice said.

My eyes shot open immediately as I elbowed Brick,jumping up. I watched Brick on the floor as he rubbed his chest,a slightly pained expression in his face.

"Serves you right." I muttered as I headed for the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I fixed my hair before stepping out again.

Brick was calmly putting on a shirt when,without turning around,asked,"What would you like to do today?"

"Well uh..." I started and then stopped,embarrassed. "Is there a library in this castle?" I said finally.

Brick was silent as he turned around to look at me. I covered my face with my hands as I blushed. I just knew he was going to make fun of me.

"You want to read?" He asked. He sounded genuinely surprised at my answer. "I believe there is a room big enough to turn into a library. But if you'd like,I could have one of the maids go buy some books to distract you for the time being."

I moved my hands slowly as I stared up at him. I did not expect him to be so... So nice.

"I expected you to laugh at me." I said honestly. Brick touched my cheek,and I flinched visibly. He pulled back slowly when he noticed and smiled somewhat sadly.

"If reading makes you happy,what kind of a husband would I be to deny you of such a simple request?" He asked as we heard a knock on the door.

"That must be your personal maid," Brick said as he headed for the bathroom.

I rushed to the door and opened it slightly. Sure enough,Amber stood on the other side of the door.

I followed her out and into the ladies's chambers.

"How does it feel to be married now,Princess? Oh,perhaps I should start calling you,my Queen." Amber said as she pulled out some dresses.

"I prefer Princess,I'm rather used to you calling me so." I laughed slightly. "It's only been one night,so I can't really say how married life is."

She nodded at my words. "Breakfast will be ready shortly,so we must be downstairs soon."

I picked a simple floral sleeveless dress that reached right above my knees with a long sleeved,black floor length cardigan with sleeves over it.

I opted for flat shoes today and tied my hair in a messy fishtail braid to the side. Amber applied little makeup on my face,and after a few minutes we both headed downstairs.

I was the last to arrive at the table as Brick,Boomer and Butch as well as my sisters were all chatting lightly when we entered the dining room.

"You can rest now,Amber. You don't have to stay here," I whispered to her. She was hesitant at first but with a little forcing,she nodded slightly and headed for the kitchen.

I took my seat next to Brick and ate without a word.

"Blossom if you don't slow down,you might choke." Bubbles said from across the table and everyone turned to me.

"Brick must have tired her out last night. Worked up an appetite." Butch laughed lowly,and I downed the contents of my cup with one swift movement.

_Would it be wise to reply? _I didn't think so.

Buttercup glared at Butch before returning to her food.

Boomer laughed slightly as he turned to Brick and I. "You face is slightly red,Brick."

Boomer addressed Brick by his first name,which surprised me a little. I thought Dukes were required to say "My king," just like everyone else. But he seems close to Brick so it must be okay.

Breakfast went by well. I walked with Buttercup through the gardens afterwards.

"I'm be gone by noon today,I just wanted to make sure you were going to be alright." She said,and hit my shoulder lightly.

"Thanks,Buttercup. It means a lot to me." Buttercup and I got along well. Even though she was away most of the time protecting our kingdom.

"Oh the treaty-"

"Will be signed in the morning." She cut me off,looking around the gardens.

I smiled.

**_(Brick's POV)_**

I instructed a maid to go out into the town to buy some books for Blossom,just as I had promised her in the morning.

I was currently in my study,reading through some papers when I heard a soft knock on the door and Blossom walked in,a cup in her hand.

"Some tea," she said,placing the cup before me. I gave her a slightly confused look.

"Every time my Father was in his study for a long time,I would bring him some tea to keep him going and provide some company,even if it was only for seconds." She said,looking around the study.

I grabbed her hand gently,making her turn to face me. "Thanks." I said,staring into her eyes.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "You're welcome."

She looked exhausted and I told her so. "Well,I didn't get enough sleep,because _someone_ kept coming over to my side of the bed." She said,glaring at me.

I laughed at her expression. "Sleep on the couch." I pointed to the giant sofa behind her.

"No thanks." She said,turning to leave. I got up quickly and hugged her from behind.

"As much as I would like other men to see just how much I tired you out last night,I can't. Butch was already too much too ignore. So just rest here." I said in her ear.

She pulled away immediately and turned to glare at me. "If you keep your hands off me,I might consider."

I couldn't help but smirk. "I promise,I promise." I said,getting back to my work.

She nodded reluctantly and lay down on the couch. She had her back turned to me,and after a few minutes,her breathing slowed down as she drifted off into sleep.

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"You're so beautiful..." I heard a voice say but refused to open my eyes.

A hand gently caressed my face and soft lips touched my cheek.

"I think I just might have fallen in love with you..." The voice said again.

My eyes shot open as I sat up hurriedly. I looked around Brick's study. There was no one in here.

Did I imagine all of that? I placed a hand to my cheek. But it felt so real.

I looked down at the table in front of me and saw a large paper bag. I opened it and found a note on top of some books.

_"I'll be back later. Let these books keep you company until I return-Brick."_ Was what was written in messy cursive writing.

I suddenly felt fuzzy inside. I placed a hand to my heart. It was slowly warming up to Brick,even though that wasn't my original intention.

I shook the feeling away as I rummaged through the books.

"The classics," I said happily as I touched each book.

My had rested on one book,and out of curiosity I turned it to the back to read the blurb.

The first thing I read,made heat flush to my cheeks almost immediately.

"Grow old with me! The best is yet to be." Rabbi Ben Ezra by Robert Browning.

And next to the quote was a sticky note in Brick's handwriting that said,

"What do you say?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm baaaaaack!**

**Check out my other stories too!**

**Koolbeanz xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossom's POV)**

If anybody had said they hadn't noticed how tense I was for the rest of the afternoon,they would be lying through their teeth.

After reading Brick's little note,I had practically run out of the room and locked myself in the bedroom,only coming out when Amber had informed me I had a visitor.

"Good afternoon,My Princess." A familiar woman said as she stood to curtesy to me. Next to her,stood an older male- possibly her father.

"You may not remember me- I am Lady Morbucks,and this is my father,senior advisor to the former King."

I smiled at them both and asked them to sit. I sat on the couch opposite them,Amber standing by the door.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked them as politely as I could. I remembered Lady Morbucks. She had been the woman with Brick when I had first got to their kingdom and she had been the one to give me the drink with sleeping pills in it. Though,I had never told anyone else this.

"Oh,we would not wish to bother you,Princess. We were just being friendly,and introducing ourselves."

Lady Morbucks' smile seemed forced as she curtsied once more. After a few tense seconds of her sizing me up,she walked out with her father. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I have never seen Lady Morbucks act so respectfully towards someone else. She would always yell around King Brick." Amber whispered,slightly amused. I gave her what I thought was a small smile and made my way back to the bedroom.

"Princess? Do you not feel well?" Amber asked,following me. I paused but didn't turn around.

"I just need to lie down. I'll be fine." I said,and kept walking. I didn't have to turn to know Amber was worried about me.

I locked the door and fell on the bed. I was pretty sure of a few things.

One,Brick was _tolerable_. He wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

Two,Brick is a playboy. He didn't really mean anything by writing that little note.

And three, If I didn't stop thinking about this,I would end up in an early grave.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep,finally convinced that Brick was nothing but a joker.

I awoke just after midnight,and was surprised to find that Brick hadn't returned. I quickly washed my face and made my way downstairs.

"Is King Brick back?" I asked a maid.

"No,Princess. King Brick sent word that he would be back in the morning. Miss Amber was asked to pass on the message,but it seems you were asleep." She said.

I blushed slightly and allowed her to leave.

I wondered if Bubbles was still awake,but realized she had left in the morning with Buttercup and the others. I was walking aimlessly when I heard a voice behind me.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really." I said,turning to face Boomer,who I thought had left in the morning with Bubbles. "Didn't you leave before?"

"The King asked me to keep you company. I too have a secret love for literature." Duke Boomer said,kissing my hand. His blue eyes looked up at me and I smiled,to hide my blush. Duke Boomer was definitely attractive.

"Duke Boomer,did you grow up around the King and his brother?" I asked to change the subject. He looked confused for a few seconds,before a warm smile spread across his face.

"Ah yes,we are childhood friends." He replied,shrugging slightly.

"I thought so. You seem so casual with them. But anyway,we mustn't be so formal with each other-we're family. In laws,actually." I smiled warmly too and we both started walking through the gardens.

"_Family_. Interesting choice of words,Princess. I hope you don't live to regret it." He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he smiled- a look that made me jump to conclusions,like an idiot.

"Do you thinks we are all idiots?!" I asked. Before he could respond,I yelled again. "When you married my sister,I _definitely_ had my reservations because I knew nobody from this kingdom could be trusted. But my sister was in love,how could I deny her the love she found in you? But I see now more than ever,that you are just a con! _Duke Boomer_ or whoever you are,I will personally order your execution and have it carried through before you even think of betraying my sister and the Royal family- King Brick's included." I yelled,pointing at him.

He merely laughed- _laughed_! He held his stomach with one hand and wiped a tear with another. His laugh grated on my nerves and I was about to yell again,when a young man who looked like a personal butler ran towards us.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" He yelled,slightly out of breath. "Do not disappear like that,Your Highness." Boomer smiled and my eyes widened.

_"Your Highness?!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Super short,I know. But I had to write about Blossom finding out about Boomer. I needed this important moment to continue my story.**

**Now,the real questions:**

**\- Does Bubbles know? If she does,why would she hide this from her own sister?**

**\- Where the HELL is Brick?!**

**\- Lady Morbucks? TF YOU WANT BITCH?!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Oh,by the way... It's kinda funny and flattering to see people trying to compliment my writing but having no _fucking_ idea what my gender is! So... Drum roll please...**

**I'M A GIRL!**

**Yep,hope that helps :)**

**P.S I have a new account too- J.S Van Dalen. Check it out!**

**Koolbeanz xx**


	18. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys, just want you to know that... I'M BACK! And I actually mean it this time haha. All my stories will undergo some pretty heavy editing, and I might just start with this little gem 'Princess Sensibilites'.**

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed, followed, favorited. You guys...**

**You guys are really amazing, and I'm not kidding when I say your support really brings me to tears. I love you guys, I mean it.**

**Thankyou all for not giving up on me. I promise to make this story better haha! My long absence will definitely be worth something, I promise :)**

**KOOLBEANZ ;)**


End file.
